Remember Me?
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Mai can't remember anything from before she was 15. So when a girl from her past has a Case it turns out its someone from her past haunting her and the other people involved with what happened The thing is, no one knows what happened all they know is that someone had died The only one who knows what happened is Mai. Now SPR has to help her regain her memories from 3 years ago MxN
1. Chapter 1

"This is so exciting!" Ayako said from the front seat and I smiled at her. "I finally get someone to dress up! Oh! and buy presents for! Oh! and have a big birthday for!" she finished and I paled.

Ayako. Had decided to adopt me. I am happy but scared at the same time considering the way shes acting. I looked outside the window around the big houses.

"Whoa." I said and then Ayako snickered.

"You think those are big. Wait till you see my house!" she laughed and I wondered how this childish girl can be a Doctor. I sighed and then looked around once more until I saw a house and something flashed in my mind and I went wide eyed.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled and Ayako stomped on the brakes.

"Jeez child. Whats wrong?" she asked.

"That house..." I said pointing to the Big Blue house, it looked bigger then all the houses here. "Who lives there?" I asked her looking towards her.

"I don't know. People say that the house has all its bills payed and the peoples stuff is in there and they are still paying for it and everything, but everyone says that they haven't been home in around three years after their daughter had went missing." she said and I looked towards it. Thats weird. "Its sucks because I would have bought it seeing as its the biggest house on the block. Bigger then mine." she said.

"Now can I start driving again?" she asked and I nodded. "Welcome home!" she said driving into the Drive way beside the Blue house and I chuckled.

"Really Ayako?" I asked and she laughed.

"Come on! We have to bring all your stuff inside so I can take you shopping!" she said.

"Can't." I said and made my arms go in an 'X' she looked to me frozen. "Naru told me to come to work after I'm done. It is only 10:00am, you know," I said and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know what, lets go and talk to that buzz kill Naru!" she said and then started carrying everything of mine inside. Once she was done she closed the glass door and locked it. Walking out she pushed me back in the car and drove off again. My eyes landed on the house and once I couldn't turn my neck anymore I looked at it threw the mirror until it was to small.

* * *

Ayako stormed in the office and I walked in after her. Naru was sitting on the couch and the rest of the gang was here. I looked around and then my eyes landed on Naru's crossed arms and his glare connected to me. I shrank behind Ayako and she put her hands on her hips.

"Whats this with Mai having to work today! I want to take her shopping!" Ayako snapped.

"You know, I also wanted to get a new Kimono." Masako said behind her sleeve.

"See!" Ayako said pointing to Masako. "Even Masako. The girl who wants to be around you 24/7 needs a break!" Ayako said and Masako glared at her.

"I also need a pair of new shoes." John said quietly it almost coming out a whisper.

"Yeah! Everyone! Lets have a shopping day! and then go bowling for Mai being adopted by Ayako!" Yasu cheered and everyone agreed. Naru glared at everyone.

"Very well. You all leave and I will stay here." he said.

We all started walking out when Bou-san grabbed Naru's shirt and pulled him up. "Come on kid. Have a break, your coming with us." he said and Naru glared at him then stood up and walked out with everyone. We all got into the SPR Van and then drove off. Sadly I had to sit across from Naru so he stared at me the whole way.

I looked away nervously but my gaze landed on Masako who was sitting WAY to close to Naru. I glared at her and she smirked and leaned onto him. Naru also felt it so he looked down to her and then sighed.

Once we were there I was yanked out by Ayako and she ran into the mall. I screamed once we ran into a store and instantly a worker came up to us and gave her best smile but it looked so fake.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"My daughter needs a fitting and I want a copy of those, those, those in her size." Ayako kept pointing to to different clothes and I sighed as the girl started writing stuff down.

"Come right this way, please." she said and led me into a room. I looked back and looked to ever with a pleading look but they just waved. I was put on a round thing in the middle of the room, it was like a step and then to girls came in. I sighed and lifted my arms and they fitted my waist. They didn't need to tell me what to do because for some reason I already knew.

I turned around and they fitted my legs. I kept turning and Ayako watched me.

"Have you done this before, Mai?" she asked and I looked towards her not sure.

"Uh, I don't maybe." I said.

"Maybe? Shouldn't you know?" she asked. I looked around for a distaction.

"Oh! Look thats cute." I said pointing to a Light Brown Hoodie. Ayako looked towards it and then started gushing over it.

"I'll get it in your size." One girl said and I looked towards Ayako and she smiled.

"I want one too! But it in Red!" she said and jumped up and down and I closed my eyes.

Once we were done shopping we were walking out when Ayako stopped me. We all looked towards her.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Mai." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I see you key? You know, the one that is to your old house?" I asked her and I looked towards her and then nodded. I looked around for it and then I realized that it was in my bag. I opened my bag and pulled it out. It was attached to my braclet, I don't know where I got it from because well. I don't remember anything from before I was 15. It has B on the heart charm so I was guessing it was a B.F.F braclet but I didn't know who had the other parts.

I handed it to her and she pulled out her key.

"You see, keys like mine and yours, they always have this design. My whole block all the houses were made by the same person and all the keys have this design at the top." she said pointing to the top of the keys and I looked at it as everyone else did. Ayako looked up at me. "Mai, before your parents died...Were you...You know...Rich?" she asked and I froze.

"Um, Ha, you see. I have been meaning to tell this to all of you. But can we go somewhere else and talk?" I asked and then turned around to walk when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground and everything in her bag went flying.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said and then started picking her things when my hand stopped frozen on a Picture. It was Me.

I was in the picture. I picked it up and stood up slowly while looking at it. There was five people. Two boys and three girls in the picture, one of them being me. I had side bangs, my hair was a little past my shoulders and I was smiling, but it looked more like a smirk. I was wearing what looked like expensive clothes and we were all sitting on some rock, and there was water in the back ground.

I looked up to the girl and she looked at me and started pointing.

"Y-You! M-Mai?" she asked and I backed away from her.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember me?" she asked and I nodded. "So the rumors are true. You don't remember anything?" she asked and I looked around to see everyone from SPR watching us. Slowly I nodded. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Friends from work." I said looking up at her. I have seen her face before but I just can't remember from where.

"Work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I Ghost Hunt." I said and she went wide eyed and then sighed.

"Oh! Thank the heavens! Just great. You see, I believe I'm getting haunted. But I think its from something that happened three years ago. One of the people who were there with it happened had already been murdered. But the thing is, none of us know what happened." she said then she looked straight to me.

"Only Mai does."


	2. Chapter 2 Truth be told and the Bracelet

"Well, we haven't had a case in about three months. What about it Naru?" Bou-san asked looking towards Naru. Everyone started agreeing but I zoned out everyone and went from shock and looked down towards the picture. These faces. Why can't I remember! I felt like throwing something I was so frustrated!

"Mai."  
I snapped out of it at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Naru?" I asked quietly it almost coming out a whisper, his voice softened.

"How do you know this girl?" he asked and I looked up at her and she looked away.

"I don't know." I said and he glared at me and I looked away. "You see, I actually have something to tell you guys." I said and looked up at them. "I can't remember anything from before I was 15. All I remember is seeing a Bright Light, and I heard people screaming, and then everything went black. After that, I had woken up on the street bruised and Bloody. I remembered nothing about me until I saw my name on my Anklet. Then a few days of being in the hospital I remembered what my age was. I don't remember anything about my family or anything." I said looking down.

"Its not her fault! It was ours, I'm sorry Mai! You would have remembered everything if we had just taken you to the Hospital instead of leaving you there. But we were scared. So scared..." The girl said and she started crying. I looked at her somewhat hating her for what she did.

"What..were you scared of?" I asked her and she looked up.

"That night, we were drinking and driving, You were in the front seat-" Naru cut her off.

"Drinking and Driving? What were you 14?" he asked looking towards me. Ayako shushed him and the girl forced a smile.

"I guess you could say we weren't the brightest group of middle schoolers..." she mumbled and then went on with her story. "You were in the front seat. Something had happened just before, so we were driving away from it. Then we saw it, we all did. Even you Mai, you were the one who yelled out. We all started panicking and we tried to turn away but we were...drinking so my eye sight went blurry and we went off to the side and crashed into a another car. The other car drove off and you went flying out of the front window. We were scared of getting caught...so we all ran off..." she said and started crying again.

I let my mouth drop. They left me. But then I remembered what she said so I opened my mouth to ask when I shut it. Did I want to know? Decided on asking I looked up. "What did you see?..and what were you running from?" I asked. She opened her mouth to talk when someone called out to her.

"Misako!" She turned around and then smiled. She grabbed the picture and wrote down her number and passed it to me.

"Call me if you guys accept my case." she said.

"Wait! Your picture..." I said.

"You can keep it. What knows, it might even help you regain your memory.." she said and then ran off. I turned around and John was looking away, Naru was watching me and everyone else had a worried look on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you guys earlier. I just..felt uncomfortable..." I said and Ayako sighed and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Can we go to the office and talk about this?" she asked and everyone else nodded.

* * *

"Mai..." I looked up to Naru and smiled. "Are you okay, if we take this case?" he asked and I looked away and then thought. It would help me remember right? I looked to him and then nodded.

"Now I need that number.." he said and I looked threw my bag and then found the picture and pulled it out but was about to turn it over and tell him the number when I stopped feeling a pain in my head. I flinched and held my head in my hands when I saw something. I closed my yes.

_"She threatened to tell my Mom if I didn't let her in..."_

_"How would she even know your Mom?"_

_"It doesn't matter if she knows my mom or not! Just let her in..She doesn't have to been 'one' of us, she could be our pet.."  
_

"Mai!" Snapping my head up I looked at Naru then blinked. "Can I have the number?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry I was just-" he cut me off.

"Being an idiot. Hurry up before I change my mind." he said and I grumbled and passed him the picture. He dialed the number and then I reached out for the picture but he kept it on his hand while he talked on the phone and just stared at it. I reached out again but he pulled away so I crawled on his desk and reached out more but he backed up in his chair and glared at me and then started talking again.

"Yes, Yes. We will be there by Noon tomorrow." he said and I reached out again and fell forward. I reached out to grab on the chair but he backed away again and I fell face first into the floor. I heard laughing and I guess everyone decided to come in right on the bad time. I growled and sat up and brought my hand to my nose.

I looked down to my bloody hand and I groaned. "Fuck me." I muttered and Naru looked at my like I was crazy. "What? everyone swears once in a while.." I said and then stood up and walked into the washroom. I shut the door and then started washing my face. After I put toilet paper on my nose. I started humming and once my nose wasn't bleeding anymore I looked up only to see a girl with black long hair standing behind me.

I went wide eyed at her face, It was...puffy and blue. She reached out for me and I screamed. I ran to the door and opened it but I bumped into something. I felt something wet on me and I instantly thought it was the girl in the mirror so I screamed once more and raised my hand to scratch her when my wrist was caught.

I looked up surprised and saw the eyes of Naru. But something was different...they...they weren't the eyes I fell in love with.

"Mai, what are you screaming about?" he asked and I sighed and looked back. I saw nothing in the washroom. I pushed open to door and saw nothing. I sighed and then turned back to Naru only to find that the girl in the mirror was now holding my wrist. I screamed as loud as I could and backed away from her and hit the wall sliding down it.

She was dripping with water and her lips and everything were blue. She took a step towards me and reached out again and I saw the bracelet on her wrist.

F.

I went wide eyed and looked up at her only to see her inches away from my face. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"Mai!" I looked to the side to see Ayako and everyone else and I slowly turned my head to see the girl was gone. I stood up my legs shaky and I ran over to Ayako and slammed into her wrapping my arms around her waist and cried.

"What happened Mai?" she asked and I couldn't talk so I just shook my head telling her I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

We all sat here staring at Mai as she looked off somewhere her face completely blank until I broke the silence.

"Mai, what happened?" I asked her.

"The ring, or grudge, water..." she started mumbling and I sighed and tried to get her full attention on me when she looked up at me straight in the eyes.

"Naru? Why did the grudge have the letter 'F' to my B.F.F Bracelet?" she asked lifting up her wrist where a Bracelet hanged with the Letter 'B' on the heart.


End file.
